lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.07 Ji Yeon
ist die 7. Episode der 4. Staffel und die insgesamt 79. Episode von Lost. Juliet ist dazu gezwungen, Jin erschreckende Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen, als Sun droht, in Lockes Camp zu gehen. Währenddessen haben Sayid und Desmond eine leise Ahnung, was die Mission der Frachter-Crew ist, als sie den Kapitän des Schiffs treffen. Inhalt Die Ereignisse dieser Episode sind so strukturiert, dass es auf den ersten Blick so scheint, als ob alle Szenen in der Zukunft spielen. Rückblende kauft einen Plüsch-Panda.]] In der Rückblende sieht man, dass Jin telefoniert. Er sagt, dass er bald im Krankenhaus sein wird. Er geht in ein Geschäft und kauft einen großen Stoffpandabären. Draußen hält er ein Taxi an und setzt den Bären rein. Bevor er jedoch einsteigt, nimmt er nochmal ein Telefonat an. Diesen Moment nutzt ein anderer Fahrgast aus, der in das Taxi einsteigt und mit dem Taxi davonrauscht. Jin geht zurück in das Geschäft und versucht, einen weiteren Bären zu kaufen. Der Verkäufer gibt mit Bedauern zu, dass der Panda, den Jin vorhin gekauft hat, der letzte gewesen sei und empfiehlt stattdessen einen Stoffdrachen, da es das Jahr des Drachen sei (das letzte Jahr des Drachen war von Februar 2000 bis Januar 2001). Als Jin jedoch einen weiteren Panda im Hintergrund entdeckt, besteht er darauf, dass der Verkäufer ihm diesen verkauft. Der Verkäufer klärt Jin auf, dass der Panda schon von jemandem reserviert wurde. Jin knallt daraufhin eine übertrieben hohe Summe Geld auf den Tresen und bittet den Verkäufer inständig, ihm den Panda zu verkaufen. Der Verkäufer nimmt den Deal nur widerwillig an und überreicht Jin den Stoffpanda. wird der Panda angeboten.]] In der Entbindungsstation erreicht Jin ein Zimmer, vor dem draußen ein Wachmann steht. Jin identifiziert sich selbst als ein Mitarbeiter von Mr. Paik, gratuliert dem „Chinesischem Botschafter“, Großvater geworden zu sein, und fragt, ob er eintreten dürfe und ob das Baby ein Junge oder Mädchen geworden ist. Der Wachmann antwortet, dass es ein Junge ist, bevor er in das Zimmer eintritt und Jin draußen warten lässt. Ein älterer Mann kommt zurück. Jin bietet dem Mann den Bären als ein Zeichen von Mr Paiks Wertschätzung an und informiert den Botschafter, dass Mr Paik beabsichtigt, mit China Geschäfte zu machen. Als Jin das Krankenhaus verlässt, fragt eine Schwester, warum Jin so schnell wieder gehe. Er informiert sie darüber, dass es nicht sein Baby sei. Sie sagt, dass er vielleicht bald schon selbst Vater wird, woraufhin Jin erwidert: „Keine Hetze. Ich bin erst seit 2 Monaten verheiratet.“ Echtzeit Auf dem Frachter begeht Selbstmord.]] verrät den Namen des Besitzers der Kahana]] Zur Nachtzeit trifft Frank, eine kleine braune Papiertüte in der Hand, auf Keamy, der ihn warnt: „Komm nicht zu spät.“ Im unteren Niveau des Schiffes sieht er Regina, die ein wenig entfernt und konfus wirkt. Er sagt ihr, dass der Kapitän möchte, dass er etwas überbringt und dass das Buch, welches sie liest, The Survivors of the Chancellor (englisch) / Der Chancellor (deutsch), auf dem Kopf steht. mit der Black Box vom falschem Wrack]] Als Frank den Raum mit Desmond und Sayid betritt, ist zu hören, dass die Tür von Außen verriegelt wird. Frank sagt, dass der Kapitän sehr verärgert darüber war, dass die beiden aus dem anderen Raum „ausgebrochen“ sind. Sayid erwidert, dass die Tür offen war und Frank wohl genauso gehandelt hätte, wenn er an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre. Sayid fragt, ob man Kontakt zu den Inselbewohnern hätte, worauf Frank erwidert, dass deren Sattellitentelefon wohl kaputt sei. Er entleert dann den Inhalt des Beutels, der einige Dosen Limabohnen enthält, und sagt, sie hätten ein Problem mit der Küche. Er gibt Sayid einen Dosenöffner und sagt ihm, dass er hier bleiben soll, klopft an der Tür und wird von Regina rausgelassen. Am Morgen erwacht Desmond und findet Sayid die Limabohnen essend vor. Ein Notizzettel wird unter der Tür durchgeschoben. Während Sayid diesen aufhebt, klärt er Desmond darüber auf, dass Ben behauptete, er habe einen Spion an Board des Frachters. Auf der Notiz steht: „Traue dem Kapitän nicht.“ Desmond bemerkt ein Klopfgeräusch, welches durch die Wände dringt. Sayid merkt an, dass es kein mechanisches Klopfen ist, sondern vermutlich von einem Mensch erzeugt wird. .]] Sayid und Desmond werden für ihr Treffen mit dem Kapitän aus der Krankenstube rausgelassen. Als sie auf Deck erscheinen, bemerken sie sofort, dass der Helikopter weg ist, und ihnen wird weisgemacht, er wäre mit Frank an Bord zurück auf die Insel, da dieser eine „Besorgung“ zu machen hat. Regina taucht mit dicken Ketten behängt auf und geht wie in Trance hinüber auf die Seite von dem Schiff, klettert über die Reling und stürzt sich in den Ozean. Desmond und Sayid versuchen, die Crew zu versammeln, um Regina zu retten, aber der Kapitän erscheint und beordert die Männer an ihre Posten zurück. Während des Treffens mit Kapitän Gault beginnen Sayid und Desmond zu erahnen, was die Mission der Frachter-Crew ist. Der Kapitän zeigt ihnen den Flugrekorder (Black Box) von Flug 815 und sagt ihnen, dass er mit Hilfe von Charles Widmore gefunden wurde. Er erklärt ihnen, dass das Wrack, was im Sundagraben gefunden wurde, 324 Leichen enthält. Dann erläutert er, dass es ein fingierter Fund war, es allerdings sehr beängstigend sei, dass jemand die Macht und die Mittel besitzt, so etwas vorzutäuschen, insbesondere die 324 Leichen. Der Kapitän sagt, dass dies einer der Gründe ist, warum man Benjamin Linus gefangenehmen muss. Später bringt Ray, an dessen Wange eine Wunde zu sehen ist, Desmond und Sayid in einen anderen, schmutzigen Raum im „ruhigen Teil“ des Schiffes. Als Desmond bemerkt, dass das Schiff sich nicht fortbewegt, anwortet Ray: „Wenn du meinst.“ Kurz darauf stellen sie beim Betreten des Raumes fest, dass sich darin Kakerlaken tummeln und sich ein großer Blutfleck an der Wand befindet. Ray stellt gegenüber den anderen fest, dass der Blutfleck „nicht mehr da sein sollte“ und ruft daraufhin nach „Kevin Johnson“. Johnson, der gerade am unteren Ende des Ganges den Flur putzt, soll auch den Blutfleck wegwischen. Als Johnson sich dem Raum nähert, offenbart sich, dass dieser in Wahrheit Michael ist. Auf der Insel Am Abend sitzen Sun und Jin am Strand. Sun fragt sich, warum Sayid und Desmond noch nicht da sind, da seit ihrem Abflug schon 3 Tage vergangen sind. Jin muntert Sun auf und will sich über ihr zukünftiges Baby unterhalten. Sun ist abergläubisch und findet, dass es Pech bringt, schon jetzt über das Baby zu sprechen. Jin ist jedoch zuversichtlich, dass das Kind ein Mädchen wird und schlägt den Namen Ji Yeon vor. Sun will sich nicht darüber Gedanken machen, obwohl sie den Namen schön findet. Sie möchte nicht, dass das dem Baby Unglück bringt. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass sie sich erst darüber unterhalten, wenn sie die Insel verlassen haben. , Jin und Sun beim Frühstück]] Am nächsten Morgen weckt Jin Sun auf und informiert sie darüber, dass Kate und Jack wieder zurück sind. Sun geht zu Kate und fragt sie, was passiert ist. Kate erzählt ihr, dass sie von Charlotte niedergeschlagen wurde und dass Charlotte und Daniel zu einer „Giftgas-Fabrik“ unterwegs waren. Kate bemerkt, dass sie „versuchten, einige Sympathiepunkte bei den Losties zu bekommen“. Sie sagt auch, dass Juliet „wahrscheinlich aus Gewohnheit gelogen hat, dass der Sturm ein Kraftwerk ist“. Darauf fragt Sun Kate, ob die Leute vom Frachter wirklich hier wären, um sie zu retten, worauf Kate erwidert, dass sie über eine Menge Dinge gesprochen haben, aber über ihre Rettung haben sie kein einziges Wort verloren. konfrontiert Sun.]] Am Strand spricht Sun daraufhin Daniel an und sie stellen sich gegenseitig vor. Hierauf stellt Sun ihm die Frage, ob sie sie retten werden, worauf Daniel ihr antwortet, dass es nicht seine Entscheidung ist. Als Sun danach fragt, wessen Entscheidung es wäre, gibt Daniel keine Antwort. Sun dankt ihm und geht. Jin ist gerade beim Frühstück. Jack sagt ihm, dass sich sein Englisch stark verbessert habe. Jin meint daraufhin, Sun und Sawyer hätten ihm dabei geholfen, aber Sun könne besser lehren. Sun kommt hinzu und Jack befragt sie nach ihrer Gesundheit. Sun gibt ihm zur Antwort, dass die morgendliche Übelkeit verschwunden sei. Nachdem Jack gegangen ist, gibt Sun Jin die Anweisung, Nahrung für zwei Tage einzupacken, weil sie beide sich Lockes Gruppe anschließen werden. Sun durchsucht Juliets Sanitätsartikel nach ihren vorgeburtlichen Pillen, als Juliet plötzlich neben ihr steht. Diese will von Sun wissen, warum sie denn eine neue Packung brauche und ob sie etwa einen Ausflug plane. Schließlich erklärt sie Sun wiederum, dass schwangere Frauen auf dieser Insel sterben. Da Sun Juliet nicht vertraut, nimmt sie die Pillen an sich, fest entschlossen, sich Lockes Gruppe anzuschließen. Kate zeichnet Jin und Sun eine Karte, die sie zu Lockes Baracken führt, warnt sie aber auch, dass sie Jack von ihrem Weggang erzählen wird. Dennoch gibt sie ihnen einen guten Vorsprung. Sun und Kate stimmen darin überein, dass Jack es nicht verstehen würde. Doch als sie sich gerade verabschieden, werden sie von Juliet unterbrochen, die Sun nicht gehen lassen möchte. Juliet warnt deshalb Jin, dass Sun sehr krank ist und innerhalb der nächsten drei Wochen sterben wird, falls sie nicht die Insel verlässt. Sun hat sich allerdings entschieden und Jin antwortet Juliet: „Wohin Sun geht, gehe auch ich.“ Juliet erzählt Jin, dass Sun eine Affäre hatte, woraufhin Sun Juliet eine Ohrfeige gibt. Jin dreht sich geschockt um und Sun folgt ihm. und Bernard fischen.]] vergibt Sun.]] Sun holt Jin ein und fleht ihn an, hier zu bleiben mit ihr zu reden, die Affäre wäre ja schon lange her. Doch Jin macht sich gerade mit seinen Angelsachen auf den Weg, als Bernard unwissentlich ihren Streit mit der Frage unterbricht, ob er mit ihm Fischen gehen könne. Nachdem er bemerkt, dass die beiden sich streiten, entschuldigt er sich damit, dass es der falsche Zeitpunkt war. Doch Jin sagt Bernard, er könne mitkommen. Später angeln Jin und Bernard gemeinsam. Bernard merkt an, dass sie die beiden einzigen verheirateten Männer auf der Insel sind. Er spricht darüber, wie schwierig es wäre, verheiratet zu sein, da es doppelt so lang dauere, bis eine Entscheidung getroffen werden kann, und vertraut ihm an, dass Rose unter Krebs litt, bevor sie auf die Insel kam. Seit sie aber auf der Insel ist, fühle sie sich besser. Bernard sagt aber auch, dass er erwartet hatte, mit Rose sich Lockes Gruppe anzuschließen, da Rose ihren Krebs nicht wieder zurück haben möchte. Als Jin fragt, warum sie nicht mit Locke mitgegangen sind, antwortet Bernard: „Weil Locke ein Mörder ist.“ Die Unterhaltung mit Bernhard scheint Jin zum Nachdenken gebracht zu haben, denn am Abend sucht er Sun auf, um ihr zu erklären, er wüsste, warum sie eine Affäre gehabt hatte. Der Grund wäre der Mann, der er war, bevor er auf die Insel kam. Nun wäre er aber ein anderer Mann und werde alles tun, um Sun und ihr Kind zu beschützen. Er möchte aber wissen, ob das Kind wirklich seines wäre. Sun weint und sagt Jin, dass das Kind seins ist. Vorausblende in den Wehen.]] Im Flashforward ist zu sehen, wie Sun beim Auftragen ihres Makeups Schmerzen bekommt, während die koreanisch-synchronisierte Episode von „Exposé“ mit Nikki läuft. Sie ruft den Notruf und man sieht, dass ihre Schwangerschaft schon sehr weit fortgeschritten ist. und Suns Familiengrab.]] Im Krankenhaus bemerken die Schwestern, dass Sun eine der Oceanic Six ist. Sie wird in den Kreißsaal gebracht und das Baby ist dem Arzt nach „in Not“. Sun bittet ihrem Mann Bescheid zu geben und schreit mehrmals nach Jin, um ihren Wunsch zu unterstreichen, nicht vor seinem Eintreffen zu entbinden. Sie verwechselt einen Besucher mit ihrem Ehemann. Während der Arzt überlegt, ob ein Kaiserschnitt durchzuführen ist, tritt der Kopf des Babys aus. Wenig später ist die Tochter geboren. Später ist Sun zurück in ihrem Apartment und legt ihr Makeup auf. Sie holt einen Ring aus einem Krankeshausbeutel, der mit dem Namen 권성혜 (Kwon Sung Hieh) beschriftet ist und nicht mit Paik Sun-Hwa (백선화). Sie hört ein Klopfen an der Tür. Es ist Hurley, der gekommen ist, um das Baby zu sehen. Während er das Baby bewundert, meint Hurley, dass sie „aussieht wie Jin“. Dann schlägt er vor, dass sie beide „ihn besuchen“ gehen sollten. Sie fahren zum Friedhof und stehen vor Jins Grabstein, wo Sun sagt, dass sie ihn vermisst, und Hurley erzählt, dass sie ihre Tochter Ji Yeon genannt hat, wie er es wollte. Wissenswertes Allgemeines erscheint erstmals bei Reginas Selbstmord.]] * Einige Hinweise deuten an, dass es sich bei Jin um eine Rückblende handelt: ** Der Verkäufer erwähnt, dass es das Jahr des Drachen ist. Das letzte Jahr des Drachen war im Jahre 2000. ** Jin verwendet ein altes Mobiltelefon. ** Der Zeitstrahl wird erst enthüllt, als Jin erklärt, dass er erst zwei Monate verheiratet ist. * Nikkis Todesszene in der Serie „Exposé“ läuft auf Suns Bildschirm in deren Flashforward. * Bevor Michael als Putzkraft vorgestellt wird, erscheint nach Reginas Selbstmord eine Gruppe, die am Rand des Frachters steht. Der mit der Kapuze ist Michael, der damit seine wahre Identität vor Sayid und Desmond verbergen will, bis er ihnen letztendlich von Ray vorgestellt wird. * Jins Grabstein enthält eine Aufschrift mit dem Absturzdatum, dem 22. September 2004. Das würde erklären, dass die Oceanic Six der Welt erzählt haben, dass Jin beim Absturz ums Leben kam. * Sun behauptet am Beginn der Episode (in der Nacht des 97. Tages – die nächtliche Szene, in der sie über Kindernamen diskutieren), dass es drei Tage her ist, seit Sayid und Desmond die Insel verlassen haben. Was mit dem Hubschrauberflug am Abend des 94. Tag übereinstimmt. Am nächsten Morgen (98. Tag?), sagt Sayid zu Desmond, dass Ben ihm vor drei Tagen gesagt hat, dass er einen Mann an Bord des Schiffes hat. Da dies derselbe Tag war, an dem Sayid und Desmond die Insel mit dem Hubschrauber verlassen haben, würde das bedeuten, dass Sayid und Desmond seit ihrem Flug drei Tage verbracht haben, während die Leute auf der Insel schon den vierten Tag erleben. Während eines Fluges von zwanzig bis vierzig Minuten würde die Zeitabweichung zur Inselzeit damit anderthalb Tage bedeuten. * Wenn man keine oder eine minimale Zeitdifferenz zwischen der Insel und Südkorea annimmt, sowie von der Richtigkeit Juliets Schätzung des Empfängnisdatums (≈ 26.10.2004) ausgeht, dann finden die Flashforwards im Juli oder August 2005 statt. * Entsprechend der Aussage des Verkäufers, der erwähnt, dass sie im „Jahr des Drachen“ sind, findet die Rückblende zwischen Februar 2000 und Januar 2001 statt. * Durch Captain Gault erfahren Sayid und Desmond, dass der Frachter tatsächlich von Charles Widmore stammt. Es ist allerdings fraglich, warum Charles Widmore, ein offenbar steinreicher Mann, nur einen halb verrosteten Frachter schickt, während er bei seinen finanziellen Möglichkeiten doch schon etwas weitaus größeres und wesentlich moderneres hätte schicken können. Produktion * Ben, Claire, Locke, Miles, und Sawyer erscheinen in dieser Episode nicht. * Michael erscheint erstmals in der Serie seit , was einer Pause von 28 Episoden entspricht. * Dies ist die erste Jin- und Sun-zentrierte Episode, in der beide außerhalb der Insel nicht zusammen auftreten. * Die Szene im koreanischen Spielwarenladen wurde im „Toys N Joys“ in Waialae Ave in Kaimuki gedreht. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Kate in dieser Episode zum ersten mal erscheint, fragt Jin sie: „What happened?“, ohne einen erkennbaren koreanischen Akzent. * Es scheint, als würde Rauch aus Hurleys Mund steigen, als dieser zu Suns Tochter Ji Yeon meint: „She's awesome.“ http://www.jastewart.co.uk/lostpedia/1.png http://www.jastewart.co.uk/lostpedia/3.png ** Dies ist höchstwahrscheinlich nur eine unausweichliche Lichtreflexion der Kameralinse. Bemerkbar macht sich dies, als sich die Kamera bewegt und der Lichtkreis sich dadurch mitbewegt. * In der ersten Szene von Jin im Spielwarenladen sind auf der hinteren Auslage Artikel aus den Shows Ben 10 und Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive zu sehen. Ben 10 und Operation Overdrive starteten nicht vor 2007. * Im Spielwarengeschäft befindet sich ein Regal mit Nintendo-DS- und PSP-Spielen. Diese gab es vor 2004 noch nicht. * Während Jins Flashback verschwindet der Establishing Shot der koreanischen Stadt in den späteren Szenen. * In den Clips kurz vor und nachdem Sun Juliet schlägt fehlen bei Juliet die Prellungen von ihrer vorherigen Auseinandersetzung mit Charlotte. * Während der Entbindung von Suns Kind berührt der Arzt mit den Handschuhen seine Gesichtsmaske und verletzt dadurch das Sterilisierungsverfahren. Auch scheint er nicht zuerst die Nabelschnur durchzuschneiden, dann ist das Baby aber gewickelt und Sun hält es nur ein paar Momente nach der Geburt im Arm. Wiederkehrende Themen * Jin kauft zwei Plüsch-Pandas. * Sun entbindet. * Sun bringt ihr neugeborenes Baby zu Jins Grab. * Bernard behauptet, dass er und Jin „Gute Menschen“ sind. * Jin und Sun müssen Suns Seitensprung erst verarbeiten. * Michael ist an Bord der Kahana unter dem Decknamen „Kevin Johnson“. * Regina begeht Selbstmord, indem sie sich in Ketten einwickelt und von Bord der Kahana springt. Um weitere Opfer zu vermeiden, verbietet der Kapitän seinen Männern jegliche Hilfeleistung. * Desmond erfährt, dass es sich um Charles Widmores Frachter handelt. * In den Flashbacks ist der „frühere Jin“ zu sehen, während Jin auf der Insel meint, dass er nicht mehr dieser Mann sei. Handlungsanalyse * Juliet erzählt Jin von Suns Seitensprung. * Sun versichert Jin, dass dies sein Baby ist. Kulturelle Referenzen * Kapitän Gault (Captain Gault): ist ein fiktiver Kapitän, der von dem englischen Autor William Hope Hodgson erfunden wurde und Aufträge gegen Geld durchführte. Gault ist ein moralisch vieldeutiger und geheimnisvoller Charakter. Eine Sammlung seiner Geschichten finden sich im Buch „Captain Gault, Being the Exceedingly Private Log of a Sea-Captain“ wieder, das im Jahre 1917 veröffentlicht wurde. * Atlas wirft die Welt ab (Atlas Shrugged) '': Der Name des Kapitäns könnte auch ein Hinweis auf einen von Ayn Rands Charaktern aus ihrem Roman von 1957 sein. Die Geschichte handelt über Produzenten, Urheber und Teilen der Gesellschaft, die sich auf Grund mangelnder Anerkennung zum Streik entscheiden und ein abgelegenes utopisches „Dorf“ errichten, das weder von Menschen, Flugzeugen noch der restlichen Welt gefunden werden konnte. * ''Der Chancellor: Das Buch, welches Regina verkehrt herum liest, ist dieser Roman von Jules Verne über die letzte Reise des britischen Schiffs Chancellor. In diesem Roman transportiert die Chancellor am Beginn der Reise acht Passagiere und zwanzig Manschaftsmitglieder. Am Ende sind nur noch elf Personen, davon fünf Passagiere und sechs von der Mannschaft, am Leben. Verschiedene Charaktere begehen dabei Selbstmord, zumindest einer, indem er vom Floß ins Wasser springt. *'Jahr des Drachen': Der Verkäufer erwähnt, da das Kind im Jahr des Drachen geboren wurde, würde dies Glück bringen. *'Karma': Bernard spricht mit Jin über Karma. Literarische Methoden * Dies ist die erste Episode in der sowohl Rückblenden (Jin) als auch Vorausblenden (Sun) zu sehen sind. * Die Zuseher werden in die Irre geführt einen Flashforward von Jin und Sun zu sehen, nur um später zu erfahren, dass Jin ein Flashback hatte und er in Suns Flashforward angeblich bereits verstorben ist. * Nachdem Michael die anderen Überlebenden reingelegt und am Ende der zweiten Staffel die Insel mit seinem Sohn Walt verlassen hat, erscheint er auf dem Frachter. * Jin kauft dem chinesischem Botschafter für die Geburt seines Neffen einen Plüsch-Panda, wobei Pandas in China etwas Besonderes sind. * Michael wird von Desmond und Sayid auf der Kahana entdeckt. * Jin beruhigt Sun, dass sie ihn niemals verlieren wird. Im Flashforward sieht man, dass dieser tot ist oder auf der Insel zurückgelassen wurde. * Die beiden einzigen verheirateten Männer der Überlebenden, Jin und Bernard, angeln zusammen. Während Bernards Frau Rose durch die Insel geheilt wurde, stirbt Sun, falls sie noch länger auf der Insel bleibt. Querverweise *Im Hintergrund von Suns Apartment ist ein kurzer Auschnitt der koreanisch synchronisierten Folge von „Exposé“ zu sehen, in der Nikki eine Gastrolle hatte. *Als Jin sagt, er würde von Sun in Englisch unterrichtet, erwähnt er außerdem, dass Sawyer ihm ein paar Phrasen beibringt. *Juliet enthüllt Jin Suns Affäre. , *Juliet erzählt Sun (und weniger detailliert Jin), was schwangeren Frauen auf der Insel passiert. , *Bernard erzählt Jin von Roses Krankheit und ihrer Genesung. *Bernard nennt Locke einen Mörder. *Kate verspricht Jin und Sun, ihnen reichlich Zeit zu geben, bevor sie es Jack erzählt, genauso wie es ihr Vater für sie getan hat. *Das Blut an der Wand in Sayids und Desmonds Zimmer sieht aus wie Radzinskys Blut in der Schwan-Station. *Michael wird aufgefordert, die Blutflecken zu säubern, so wie er angeboten hat die Blutflecken von Ana Lucia und Libby zu säubern, nachdem er sie erschossen hatte. *Als die Wehen anfangen, ruft Sun nach ihrem (angeblich) toten Ehemann. Das spiegelt den Moment wider, als Jack in seinem eigenen Flashforward von seinem Vater spricht, als ob dieser am Leben wäre. Offene Fragen Allgemein * Wer plazierte das falsche Oceanic-815-Wrack? ** Woher kamen all diese Leichen? ** Warum hatte Charles Widmore so großes Interesse daran, die Black Box zu finden? * Warum nahm Daniel das Satellitentelefon auseinander? Auf dem Frachter * Wo flog Frank mit dem Helikopter hin? * Warum beging Regina Selbstmord? * Wessen Blutfleck befand sich in Desmonds und Sayids neuer Unterkunft? * Wie gelang es Michael, ein Crewmitglied der Kahana zu werden? ** Wo ist Walt? * Warum wurden Sayid and Desmond gewarnt, dem Kapitän nicht zu vertrauen? ** Erzählt der Kapitän wirklich die Wahrheit? * Wer oder was erzeugt das Geräusch, welches Sayid als „nicht mechanisch“ bezeichnet? Vorausblende * Warum trägt Jins Grab die Inschrift, dass dieser am 22. September 2004, also am Tag des Absturzes, verstorben ist? ** Ist Jin wirklich verstorben? *** Wie ist er verstorben? *** Hat er die Insel überhaupt verlassen? * Warum freut sich Hurley, dass keiner der Oceanic Six bei Sun auftaucht? * Warum trägt das Baggie mit Suns Ring die Aufschrift „권성혜“ und nicht ihren Namen (백선화)? en:Ji Yeon es:Ji Yeon fr:4x07 it:Ji Yeon nl:Ji Yeon pl:Ji Yeon pt:Ji Yeon ru:Чи Ён